Journal of Primrose Everdeen
by Firmamental
Summary: I wrote this for a project in 2010. So it might suck really bad and it's kind of long. It's for the first book. I apologize for any mistakes, because, as I stated before, this was for a mini-project and had a short limited time to write it and I won't be editing it.


_Entry #1_

_Journal of _

_Primrose Everdeen_

The Hunger Games are coming really soon and I'm afraid that Katniss, my sister, will get chosen as a female tribute this year. As I'm writing she's out with Gale hunting for today's meals, I hope they catch a good supper. I wish I could hunt with them but because of how unfed I am my bow and snare making skills are very shaky. Plus I have to stay home to help take care of mom, Lady, and Buttercup.

Today I might get milk and make cheese from Lady and afterwards, when Gale and Katniss comes back, I'll give them the milk and cheese to trade at the Hob. I don't like the fact that the Capitol put each district into poverty, but I can't control their power. Why can't they use their power for good? Mom woke up so I'm ending this Journal Entry here.

_Entry #2_

_Journal of _

_Primrose Everdeen_

Today will be the Reaping Ceremony for our District. Since yesterday everyone has become restless and frightened. Mom even made Katniss and I pray every day, she's really worried. Every year this happens but only now do I actually see reality because I might even have a chance of being chosen. Not everyone was prepared to leave for the Reaping Ceremony.

The Reaping is over and I'm furious. I can't believe it! Katniss volunteered for me when I was chosen for the Female Tribute. I should've gone instead of my sister! Mom needs Katniss more then she needs me, all I do is take up space. Katniss said back in the waiting room that Gale would help us survive. But did she ever stop to think that Gale would have to work twice as hard to help us and his own family to continue to survive?

_Entry #3_

_Journal of_

_Primrose Everdeen_

Buttercup is certainly happy that Katniss is out of the house but since then we all have been eating three quarters less than usual. The cat may be happy but I am not. Since Katniss left Gale has been hunting alone only explaining why we're so short on food supplies. He's been working hard and I feel really sorry for him to be doing all this to support two families. I wish the Hunger Games would end quickly so we wouldn't have to suffer so much.

Today we will be watching each District Tribute pairs arrive to the training center on Chariots. When I was younger I was always amazed by how pretty the people were dressed on the chariots but our District was always degraded which sucked my joy away.

District one we're two beautiful people that gave cold stares at everyone, I didn't like how they thought they were so much better. It was the same with Districts Two and Four; after all they were Career Districts. District Three however had two tributes that looked advanced and highly intelligent; as a kid I always thought they'd win but physically they were at the bottom. Five, Six, Seven, Eight, and Ten had really muscular people, including the girls; it was as if they trained for this at the beginning of their lives. Nine and Eleven had average looking people, some that looked as if they wanted to be there. And finally our District came out. At first I expected more soot covered tributes but my Mom and I gasped as Katniss and Peeta came out in flames. Literally! Those flames gave me hope that for once in a long time our District has a chance of winning these Games.

_Entry #4_

_Journal of_

_Primrose Everdeen_

Gale has still been working hard hunting but lately we've been eating more quantities of food. He probably got lucky. This is the day the real Hunger Games began. Mom is just as frantic as the day of the Reaping, I've tried calming her down but I gave up and tried to get as much Milk and Cheese from Lady as possible to trade. And I was careful to collect herbs on the other side of that fence like Katniss used to do. A few hours ago a patient came in carried by his co-workers. He had clumsily impaled himself with his Pick Axe while mining and it was pretty deep. I tried not to gag as Mom and I crushed the herbs to make a medicine for him.

The live broadcast of the Hunger Games began shortly after the man went home to heal up his wounds. All the tributes we're on different platforms as the Arena wall opened up. And many of them looked at their surroundings for a plan; I could see that they all starred at a weapon lying around in Cornucopia. No one dared to move until a signal told them to get off the platforms. Unlike last year where a tribute jumped off as the entrance opened completely and blew up into bites. I imagined myself being in that situation if Katniss hadn't volunteered for me and I silently thanked her when the signal sounded. Like wild animals after prey every one of them lunged for a weapon some going after the same ones.

I kept my eye on Katniss she had grabbed a pack and darted straight for the forest. A knife cut through the air that headed towards her head and I flinched. She used her pack to protect herself, Shesh you scared the heck out of me sis.

_Entry #5_

_Journal of_

_Primrose Everdeen_

I wonder how my sister felt when she slept alone last night in that tree. When mom and I tuned in it was a boy, I think from District 3, uncovering those land mines that surrounded Cornucopia. I am still really excited to see what he's using them for. Then it skips to a rather buff scary looking guy. And he was already killing people! He looked like a cold blooded monster indeed. Mom looked away in disgust yelping as she heard the bones of the victim crack, but I continued to look. Katniss would have to kill to survive too and if I wanted to learn to hunt I should watch as well.

Then the camera focuses on a fox-like girl who continually dodges and flees a perfect who attacks her. The person attacking the girl, I recognized, as the girl that shot that knife at Katniss' head. I'm suddenly so interested in the games, maybe it's because I have someone to worry about competing. I didn't get to see a glimpse of how Katniss was doing today…

_Entry #6_

_Journal of _

_Primrose Everdeen_

It's been a few weeks since I've written anything in this journal. But here is an update: A few of the contestants are left and both of our tributes are still breathing! It's been good so far not mentioning some of the wounds they've received. They kissed Mom and I was shocked as well as Peeta's father who came over to check on us. I think he was proud his son found a girl worthy enough to be in the family.

After our initial shock Peeta's father left. Katniss is deaf in one ear; I forgot which one, because of that boy from District three that laid the landmines around the food supplies. She was stupid enough to shoot a bag of apples which fell and triggered the mines. That Cato guy broke the District 3 boy's neck shortly after and the expression on his face was terrifying. But now that Katniss and Peeta are working together I don't worry about Cato killing them.

_Entry #7_

_Journal of _

_Primrose Everdeen_

Today's events in The Games made me feel like I was watching a dramatic play. Everyone surrounded Cornucopia in the early hours; Mom and I were too excited to sleep that night. And when the sun raised a platform raised as well with different packs for each district. If I blinked at that moment I would've missed it like Mom did, but Foxface swiftly grabbed her pack and ran away. Shortly after Katniss jumped out and we were cheering her on. She abruptly shot an arrow at a knife that was thrown at her.

It was Clove, the girl that worked with Cato. Katniss had shot another arrow after the first and it went into Clove's upper left arm. Clove pulled the arrow out, making me cringe at how painful it was to do that, and she ran after Katniss. My pulse was doubling over as Katniss was oblivious of what was going to happen, Clove threw a knife aim for the back of her head but Katniss turned around stabbing her in the forehead.

Mom and I gasped at that second. We both thought that was the end for her, the last time we'd see her move with determination. Before falling to the ground she tried shooting an arrow but it failed. Mom shut off the television and we went to sleep for a while. When we awoke the canon went off scaring the wits out of us. Thresh had killed Clove, resulting Thresh to be killed by Cato, and then Cato was put out of his misery by Katniss. Though just woken up we cheered, Katniss and Peeta were coming back! That is until Claudius informed everyone that there could only be one victor. That was when our face fell. Why do they keep changing the rules? My mind yelled.

Mom had started crying mumbling to herself that she was going to lose someone dear to herself again. But I continued to watch; Katniss grabbed berries and instructed Peeta to eat them together on the count of three. Before the count of three the Head Game Maker announced that they were both victors of the 74th Hunger Games. And so Mom and I rejoiced.

_Entry #8_

_Journal of_

_Primrose Everdeen_

The 74th Hunger Games have ended along with The Capitol's entertainment. The exposed suffering, pain, murder, and violence have stopped for now. However it would be awhile until Katniss and her 'Lover' comes home. She and Peeta must heal up for President Snow. Just the thought of him makes me shudder. I have a feeling my sister will get emotional over the girl Rue. At then I would know how she would've felt if I died.

_Journal of_

_Primrose Everdeen_

Today Gale decided to join Mom and me to watch the aftermath since he had already finished hunting for the day. When Katniss walked onto the stage with the natural yet beautiful golden dress I could see that Gale's cheeks had turned a light pink. I always knew he had a crush on her! Gale's face completely fell into a scowl as Peeta came shortly behind Katniss. Once those two come back I might not have the time to write in this journal. And so this may be my last entry and I end it here.


End file.
